DMRE Episode 8: Get Rekt/Cookin' Schoo
LOL yeah. I wanted to write this! Plot Everyone is having a COOKING CONTEST! On the other side, we get to look at the eliminated contestants and... guess what? Episode Credit to everyone! * Gemini: I have no idea why everyone hates Dynamite. * Cannon: I have no idea where Kabloom got that token from. * TLC: I have no idea why I drowned in acid. * Everyone in the Random Room EXCEPT Molecule: We have no idea why we where sent here. * Peanut: What now? * Gem: I hope- * Ini: Scratch Taco- * Gem: survives- * Ini: Because he's the- * Gem: Greatest. * Gemini: We hope we get revived because we might die here. * Log (forgot who made it): Hi Guys! * Dynamite (by Minh): Hi Guys! * Gemini: (faints) * Gemini: KILL 'EM NOW!!! * TLC: (eats them) * TLC: Mmm! This tastes deliciously yummy! * Molecule: SQUEE! LATER * Arle: Elimination Time? * ???: No. * Arle: Whatever, Schezo. * Schezo: HOW DARE YOU! * Arle: OK everyone! ELIMINATION TIME! Should be easy. Again, a tie. * Arle: This time, justifying EVERYONE hates Dynamite and wants Dynamite to be REKT, :D is eliminated! * (:D): :D * Arle?: )*Y()G*SGYIUHSU(FUGUDFH(YSD(FGYUSIH(V(BFHD)U*HSMVN RANDOHM TIEM! * Arle: Who's ripping me off? * AR-le: YGIFHIAYSFGUAHU)VANMVSF)GNHFUBGYSNBUHFHAFUY&FN RANDOHM TIEM! * Arle: Oh, look. :D Is the one. * Arle: (deletes :D) * Arle: Anyways, the next contest is COOKING! * Arle: You guys will be separate. Three people maximum in each group! Can't join other time groups! 30 minutes to think, then you bake! 30 minutes to bake! Got it? * Everyone: Yeah! * Arle: GO! * Random: OK Scratch Taco, since you're my best buddy, let's cook a taco! * Scratch Taco: That's WAY too simple. * Random: Taco Cake? * Scratch Taco: I knew it! (high fives) * Stormy and Spirit: Squee? * Spirit: Squee. * Stormy: Squee? * Spirit: Whatever, I was joking on the Squees. * Moldiera: OKAY, STINKIN' RUBBERFARTS- * Sting Chameleon and Cactus Gunman: I guess we'll just leave now, right (Cactus Gunman/Sting Chameleon)? Yeah. * Moldiera: Wait... * Moldiera: I HATE COOKING CONTESTS! * Kabloom: We need to WOW the hosts: Jason(HoodehJoe), Schezo, and Arle. * Codey: How do you know their names? * Kabloom: Arle dropped a note. * Kabloom: We should make the MOST EPIC ICE CREAM! * Codey: Sure! So everyone was THINKIN' THINKIN' THINKIN! COOKING TIME * Random: Add a Dynamite... * Random: Add a Taco... * Scratch Taco: What else? * Random: Well, this looks epic! * Scratch Taco: We're forgetting something. * Random: What? * Scratch Taco & Random after they got Arle: Time to dunk ourselves in! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! * Arle: AHHHHHH! * Blender: (blends them into cream, they officially died) * Random and Scratch Taco: Neato Cake! Also, Arle makes it taste finer. * Ghost Arle: Pft. I hate you. * i-Padder: Huh, this looks like a neat pizza. Now to add pepperoni! * i-Padder after 5 minutes: Done! * Spirit: Okay, we gotta add water. * Stormy: Squee! (rains water) * Spirit: Now we gotta blend in all food contestants. * Stormy: Squee... * Spirit: Oh yeah. Let's just blend here. * Kabloom: This cake is officially great! It has the flavor of Baroness Von Bon Bon's candy, Beppi's Head, Cagney Carnation's stem as a candle, and more great stuff! * Kabloom: To top it all off, WE DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM! * Codey: Sweet! * Furnace: Cooking Cookies! * Furnace: BURP * Furnace: Aw... not again. * Black: I'll help! (gives him Cooking Timer) * Furnace: Aw great! * Furnace: BURP * Furnace: The cookies are well-fine! Taste Test! * Black: (eats it) * Black: Tastes... wonderful. * Mappy: Oh no I am running out of time on baking this help me help me help me help me I cant believe Im running out of time * Hydro: Squee! * Freezy: This ice cream tastes horrible. -30/100. * Hydro: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! * Freezy: Let's just make another one. * AFTER ONE MINUTE * Freezy: This ice cream should be cloned! * Freezy: CLONED! * Freezy: Tastes... great. 70/100. * Random Cousin: Urr... Thermal, what should we bake? * Thermal: Not your problem. * Random Cousin: Oh. * Thermal: This Smolderin' Cookie gives everyone FIRE POWERS! * Random Cousin: Hooray! * Cosmic Brownie: So Loggy, this will taste fine & fresh. IF you get added into it. * Loggy: * Cosmic Brownie: (throws poptart with loggy) * Cosmic Brownie: Wooden Masterpiece! * Cactus Gunman: Isn't it NICE to be with Alrischa. * Alrischa: Yeah, whatever. * Sting Chameleon: RIGHT! * Cactus Gunman: We made this... awesome Fish & Chips. * Sting Chameleon: They taste great! * Bubble Wand: What a dumb thing Moldiera did, he tried to join Sting Chameleon & Cactus Gunman's alliance. * Windmill: (snicker) yes! * Bubble Wand: The food's- * Windmill: SHREEEEEED * Bubble Wand: I hate you. * Injusticey: HIYAW! * Deathstrokey: Injusticey, that's kinda epic! * Injusticey: Oops. * Deathstrokey: What? * Injusticey: ANIMAL. * Deathstrokey: Prepare to die, animal. * Deathstrokey: (slices animal) * XXX: Ouma, do you think we'll make it? * Ouma: Fanta. * XXX: Whoa, how did YOU CHANGE LIKE THAT? * Ouma Picture: Legends. * Rukbat: Throwing Star? * Throwing Star: Yup? * Rukbat: It's yeah, not yup. * Throwing Star: But that is the way I speak, Rukubat! * Rukbat: Whatever, I'm going to kill you if you get threatening. * Moldiera: URGH IT'S BEEN ONE HOUR AND I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF SOMETHING! * Moldiera: Wait a minute... * Schezo: Three, two, one, END! (revives Arle) * Moldiera: Well let's see if I'LL WIN! RESULTS! * All Hosts: NOM NOM NOM NOM * All Hosts: BWARF * All Hosts: We shouldn't eat alot next time. We just barfed. * All Hosts: Anyways, I guess everyone's tastes the best except for Moldiera. He gets a -100/100. * SCORES * So... * Kabloom: 100,000 * Gemini: 99,000, almost a tie, but Moldiera's replaced it to a 99,000. * All Hosts: Vote Bubbly Grace's teammates out! Who should be eliminated? Random Spirit Stormy Scratch Taco Mappy Bubble Wand Injusticey Windmill XXX Ouma Picture Moldiera Rukbat